


Connected Rooms

by KeiSense



Series: Reita’s Camera [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Ruki (the GazettE), Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Uruha (the GazettE), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense
Summary: While exploring his hotel room, Reita finds Uruha and Ruki having fun of their own.
Relationships: Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Reita’s Camera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Connected Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> More pointless porn, because why not?
> 
> You don’t need to read any part of this series to understand the others. There’s literally no plot. The only thing connecting all parts of the series is the presence of Reita’s camera.
> 
> I’m writing this part on my phone at work, so I hope it doesn’t suck 😂

Reita set his bag down and looked around the room. Management had really gone all out this time. Usually, their hotel rooms were nice, but not extravagant. _This_ was extravagant. They had each been set up in their own suite, with a big kitchen, huge beds, and jacuzzi tubs.

Reita took his camera out of his bag and began walking around the room, filming everything. He would show his kouhais when he got home; they wouldn’t believe he got such a nice room. As he explored the room, he noticed a door that he hadn’t tried opening yet. He opened the door and walked through, realizing he’d walked into the living room area of another suite. If he remembered their room assignments correctly, this should be Uruha’s room. Uruha wasn’t in the living room, but Reita continued walking around, knowing Uruha wouldn’t mind.

As he moved through the room, he heard giggling coming from the bedroom. He headed in that direction and peeked through the slightly open door. Uruha was lying on the bed and kissing someone underneath him. Reita zoomed in on a hand stroking Uruha’s back and recognized the rings decorating it. The person Uruha was kissing was Ruki. 

Reita was considering going back to his own room when he accidentally bumped the door, making a loud noise. Uruha lifted his head and both men on the bed looked toward the door. They both laughed when they saw Reita and his camera. They glanced at each other, silently came to an agreement, and Ruki lifted his hand to beckon Reita into the room.

Reita approached the bed, keeping his camera trained on the couple who had resumed kissing. Uruha broke the kiss and pulled away. He slowly pulled off Ruki’s shirt, running his hands up and down the singer’s torso. Ruki hummed happily, his eyes closed, but let out a surprised cry when Uruha pinched one of his nipples hard. Uruha bent down and took the same nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked it as Ruki moaned beneath him. He then moved down Ruki’s body, kissing his torso as he made his way to the edge of Ruki’s pants. He unceremoniously tugged off the smaller man’s pants and underwear. He playfully nipped at Ruki’s hip bone, then encouraged him to roll over onto his stomach.

”Rei, get the little blue bag out of my suitcase for me.” Reita quickly found the bag and handed it to the guitarist. Without warning, Uruha lowered his head and licked the length of Ruki’s cleft. The little singer’s hands clenched the pillow beneath his head as Uruha wiggled his tongue over Ruki’s entrance.

”Fuck, Uru,” Ruki whined. “You know I can’t handle that.”

”I know,” Uruha responded with a laugh. “I just like to watch you squirm.” He opened the bag Reita had given him and pulled out a bottle of lube. He coated the fingers on one hand and waved Reita closer to zoom in on Ruki’s ass. Uruha slipped one finger into Ruki’s tight hole and got to work loosening it. Reita moved back and forth between filming Uruha’s fingers plunging in and out and filming Ruki’s face as he bit his bottom lip with his eyes shut tight.

After a while, Uruha declared Ruki ready to go. He stripped off his own clothes, slipped on a condom, and lubed up. He laid down on his back and maneuvered Ruki so that he was straddling Uruha’s hips facing away from him. Ruki saw Reita’s camera focused on him and licked his lips sensually. He positioned Uruha’s erection at his entrance, but didn’t push it in. Instead, he moved his hips, teasing his entrance with the head, making obscene faces at the camera. He didn’t notice the annoyed look on Uruha’s face. Eventually, he did lower himself down, slowly. Once he was all the way down, he paused and rubbed his hands along his body, his focus entirely on the camera.

”Dammit,” Uruha exclaimed. “Reita, there’s a blindfold in that little bag. Get it out for me, please.”

”Why?” Ruki asked. 

”Because, you little diva, you can’t see a camera without putting on a show. Just now, you were more concerned with looking good than with getting my cock in your ass!” Uruha emphasized his words by thrusting up hard, causing Ruki to cry out. “If you can’t see where Reita is, you’ll be able to focus.”

”I guess you’re right,” Ruki said with a pout. Reita found the blindfold and handed it to Uruha. The guitarist waisted no time covering Ruki’s eyes.

”How’s that?”

”Can’t see a thing,” Ruki replied. Uruha put his hands on Ruki’s hips and they began moving together. Ruki leaned back as he moved up and down and placed his hands on Uruha’s chest to hold himself up. They quickly established a hard, fast pace. Ruki moaned in pleasure and Uruha grunted as he moved his hips forcefully, keeping his heels dug into the bed for leverage. Uruha’s fingers were beginning to leave red marks on Ruki’s hips as he neared his end. He caught Reita’s eye and used one hand to convey a message to the bassist. Reita understood exactly what he meant. He drew closer and took Ruki’s erection in his hand, quickly stroking him. Ruki cried out in surprise and pleasure and came only moments later, Uruha following almost immediately. 

Ruki let himself fall off of Uruha’s lap and took off the blindfold. He grinned up at the camera as he struggled to catch his breath. 

”Look at the mess you made,” Reita said with a laugh, holding his cum covered hand out to Ruki. The singer just laughed and licked some of it off, making the other two men laugh as well. 


End file.
